Seznam Solomon
|sexuality=Demisexual |marital status= |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives= |magic= Shockwave Magic Elemental Magic (Fire, Wind) Transformation Magic |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |equipment= |debut= |image gallery=yes }} Seznam Solomon (セズナム・ソロモン Sezunamu Soromon) is a member of the Ten Wizard Saints where he is ranked first in terms of strength amidst the Four Gods of Ishgar. Appearance Personality Seznam is a very laid-back man and his most notable trait is his incredible laziness. He is never really fazed by what happens round him and is almost always smiling, upon having his attack blocked by Manuel he merely raised an eyebrow even though that attack swiftly defeated two powerful garrison officers. His sloth-like habit of sleeping all the time and almost obnoxiously laid-back attitude do often draw attention away from his positive traits. He is a highly amicable, courteous and pleasant individual that behaves in a manner expected of an honourable knight, albeit a lazy and extravagant knight. To go with these traits he also speaks in strong Shakespearean English with a deep and booming voice. His presence is both intimidating and inviting and his demeanour is one of someone whose belief in themselves is absolute and is observed by others to be so obviously superior that he need not prove anything. He is somewhat eccentric and demonstrative in his actions and mannerisms and he seems to have a flair for the dramatics often assigning long chants to his spells and making r=grand and unnecessary gestures with his body. Relationships |-| Others= |-| }} History Magic & Abilities As the most powerful member of the ten wizard saints, Seznam is consequently considered to be the most powerful mage in the entirety of {[fw|Ishagar}}. He was powerful enough to defeat two high-ranking members of the garrison (a lieutenant general and a brigadier) one after the other without using nay magic at all and with apparently little effort. Physical Capabilities immense Strength: Seznam posses incredible physical, being capable of knocking Perseus out cold with a simple back hand. Incredible Speed: Exceptional Reflexes: Immense Durability: Enhanced Senses: Ways of Combat Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Expert Weapon Specialist: Magical Abilities Immense Magic Power: As the most powerful member of the ten wizard saints Sezman possesses an obscene amount of magic power. Magic Shockwave Magic (衝撃波の魔法 Shōgekiha no Mahō): Is a simple Caster Magic that, as the name implies, involves the use and creation of shockwaves and their variations, the most common variation being vibrations. These shockwaves, summarised as a powerful compression wave produced by the movement of a body through a medium at a velocity that surpasses the local speed of sound. These shockwaves can travel through practically any medium including but not limited to; water, energy, the earth and even the air, allowing Seznam to attack someone without actually achieving physical contact with them. Fire Magic (火の魔法 Hi no Mahō): This magic allows Seznam to o control and manipulate the kinetic energy of magical particles to generate, control or absorb fire. Though a simple form of Elemental Magic, Seznam's magic power and skill with this magic make it an immensely powerful and versatile magic. With this magic he can produce flames strong enough to incarnate a target in in seconds. *'Fortress Blaze' (柱石炎上 Chūseki Enjō lit. Pillar Blaze): Seznam chants "as bright as the stars in the sky" and then recites the number which is 26, before summoning a massive searing hot column of flames that completely incinerates his target. Transformation Magic (変身の魔法 Henshin no Mahō): this magic allows Seznam to completely change his physical appearance to whatever he desires. Though he has only been observed using it to transform himself into a younger, much weaker-looking version of himself, it can be assumed he is an advanced user of this magic considering his status. Assorted Others Equipment Gallery Quotes Trivia *The characters physical appearance is based off of Escansor from the "Nanatsu no Taizai" series. *His name Seznam is the Slovenian variant of the name Segenam, meaning "lazy", a reference to his personality.